


Say what you mean

by LegendsofSnark



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Age Difference, Alpha Castiel/Omega Dean Winchester, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Angst, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-12
Updated: 2019-04-12
Packaged: 2020-01-11 23:57:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18434777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LegendsofSnark/pseuds/LegendsofSnark
Summary: Dean is an omega, much older than his alpha.This is their adventures together.





	Say what you mean

**Author's Note:**

> This is going to be for the spn A/b/O bingo

_ It's so weird  _

 

_ Look at them, that ain't right and they know it  _

 

_ He can't possibly keep up with that alpha  _

 

_ I give them a couple of days. Then that alpha will wanna put his knot in someone else _

 

Dean had heard just about all the whispers around town. Being in a small place with nearly one hundred and forty-five people he was bound to hear them and the townsfolk just didn't care. 

 

Dean knew it was different. 

 

An omega his age was bound to end up out to pasture as they put it.

 

At Forty-Three years old he didn't think that he would find a mate and even if he did, Dean didn't think that he would find someone as amazing as Castiel Novak. 

 

The Alpha was only Twenty-Six, a seventeen year age difference Dean had thought that Castiel was maybe playing a joke on him and any day now, the alpha would leave him alone and he would surely die alone. 

 

“We should head to the beach.’’ Castiel nuzzled against Dean's neck while the older omega cooked breakfast for them. Castiel's hands hung low on Dean's hips, rubbing circles in the soft fabric of his sleep pants. 

 

Dean tensed.

 

They lived in the small town for almost six months and even though everyone knew them, he didn't want to go out around the town's people.  

 

“Or…” Dean dropped the spatula and turned in Castiel's arms. Dean ran a hand down Castiel's spine and grinned as the alpha shivered. “We could just stay here and fuck all day. My heat is coming up, why not start early?” 

 

Castiel smirked and leaned into Dean, his fangs extended and he nipped at Dean's collarbone. “So eager. My perfect little omega. And as much as I want to, I can't. It's short staffed at the hospital and I'm the one they chose to handle most of the other patients. Sorry baby. But how about you put on a little show for your alpha? Stroke yourself for and make me regret having to leave you.” 

 

Dean forced himself to smile. He needed for Castiel to remind him that he loved him and that he would never leave. 

 

“Mmm as amazing as that sounds, can't have you going into the operating room with dick on the brain.” Dean smiled. He hid the anger within his voice. 

 

He just needed the reassurance that Castiel would never leave him…

 

“Dean are you okay?” Castiel finally asked, he held Dean and Dean was sure that Castiel could sense the fear scent on him and even worse, everything that he bottled up. 

 

That he hid from his alpha.  

 

It was no use lying. 

 

“No. Cas. I'm not. I… do you really want to be with me? I mean really do because it's not normal for the both of us.” 

 

Castiel frowned. “What do you mean not normal? You're an omega, I'm an alpha. There's nothing more normal than that.” 

 

Dean shook his head. His fear scent grew stronger and Castiel held him closer to his chest trying to calm him down. 

 

“Not that. The, I'm an omega. An  _ older  _ omega and you're a much, much younger alpha. It's supposed to be reversed.” 

 

  
"Is that what you're worried about? Dean sweetheart." Castiel moved closer to Dean but stopped in his tracks when he saw Dean take a step back. 

 

"Everyone in town is saying how wrong it is. Most of them are betting on how long we stay together. How long it takes before you realize your mistake and leave me for someone who's a better fit than I am." 

 

"That would never happen. I love you too much Dean. You know that, and this---" Castiel took another chance and moved closer to Dean. He placed a hand over the mark on his neck. "I marked you as mine. You are stuck with me. Now and forever." 

 

Dean rested his hand over Castiel's. A soft smile on his lips. 

 

"I love you too Cas." 


End file.
